


In Your Dreams

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cute, Dreams, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Invention, Novel, Post-War, alternate perspective, sand bear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the curious king peeps into his loyal ministers' dreams, what he finds is... shocking, to say the least. But what is it that they see? [Based off a short story from the novel canon, with summary in notes]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So I started reading the Kyou Kara Maou novels recently, and I came across this irresistible short story~ It starts off in Japan when Yuuri falls asleep with Murata on the couch and shares a horrible dream from one of Murata's past lives. Afterwards he talks to Anissina about it, and she says that dream-sharing can only happen between people of the same mental wavelength, making it extremely rare and sought after. Therefore, she invented a pillow that allows the user to peek into another person's dreams, and sends Yuuri experimenting...

So… Here again.

                Wolfram von Bielefeld stared blankly into the empty dessert around him. Which battle would it be this time? Which fallen comrade will take his turn haunting me tonight?

                Once upon a time, the third son had hated falling asleep, because it was especially hard for him to wake up.

                Footsteps crunched the sand behind him. Such a loud noise could only come from the most incompetent soldier, or…

                The sand in front of him began to swim and sank, and he finally knew what his dream would be about tonight. Fear gripped his heart and distorted his pretty features, but at the same time, somewhere else deeper down –his soul, perhaps—he felt a sense of safety.

                The most incompetent soldier, or the most competent wimp.

                “Wolf!”

                It’s just a nightmare, idiot… Although he was the one scared like hell, he wanted to yell at his king. It’s not even your nightmare, it’s mine…

                Heh, but since when did my greatest fear become a measly sand bear?

                I guess... Around the same time I started being able to sleep through the night soundly, knowing that I wasn’t alone in this bed.

*

Gunter von Christ sat behind his desk, fingers crossed, eyes closed.

                His mind was oddly clear yet at the same time strangely muddled, as though it wasn’t sure what to think about just yet. How long has it been since he had had the time to just blank out like this? He was only around 150 years old, yet he can’t remember the answer.

                What shall I think about tonight?

                He was always thinking, always planning. As the monarch’s advisor and one of the brightest minds in the country, his mind never stopped working for the benefit of the Shin Makoku, even in rest. When he opened his eyes, he would probably see another announcement waiting to be signed, sending hundreds of soldiers to die in battle. Or maybe a conference of war generals, discussing where to attack next, who else to kill in cold blood. Or worse, which traitor to execute, which countryman to sentence to the gallows…

                A familiar scent wafted into his mind, and his eyes flew open.

Of course, but how could he forget? He didn’t need to make these decisions on his own any more, he had someone else. That beautiful, brilliant, brave young man with his silky black hair and kind black eyes.

                _“Your Majesty~~~~~~!”_

_*_

Unlike the others, Gwendal von Voltaire knew he hadn’t changed much since the end of the war.

                He liked cute things. Even during the war, when he first met the man named Yozak Gurrier, he was being chased by Anissina von Karbelnikoff through the corridors of Covenant Castle with a kitty down his shirt. Though he too fought in the war, killing and watching his men be killed, he was not a man who let these things get to him.

                At least, not when he could help it.

                He found himself standing in his room, looking at the weapons neatly displayed in the corner. Alhough the rest of the room was decorated with yarn, dolls and everything cute, he still had to allocate a section for weaponry. It was the most basic defense, the least he must do to protect himself…

                He didn’t have to look into a mirror to know he was frowning.

                “Even though it’s a dream, it doesn’t seem any different from reality—Agh!”

                The new king appeared out of thin air, eyes wide. “A-an animal suit?”

                Lord von Voltaire remembered what he was wearing suddenly, and sure enough, it was his hand-knitted jumpsuit, complete with the tag ‘MADE IN GWENDAL’. _(Author’s Note: Taken directly from the original work… pffffffffft XDD)_

                “How is it?” he felt complied to ask.

                “W-what do you mean, ‘how is it’…? Uhm, it’s a very cute frog.”

                The frown deepened. “It’s an oriole.”

                “Eeeehh? No way! Why would an oriole be such a bright green?! Even if it has to be a bird, it should be a mejiro! Although since it’s so cute, it doesn’t really matter what it is!”

                “That’s right…” As long as it’s cute, nothing else matters. Because cute things keep me happy, even when I know I shouldn’t be. For example… “Here. Wear this.”

                The Demon King stared at the thing he had retrieved from the chair. “What? T-this is…?”

                “An ostrich. It’s really cute!”

                Seeing the young man fluster, Gwendal smiled. That’s right, cute things keep us happy, so it’s only natural that we want to protect them.

**Author's Note:**

> ...so he fights a sand bear with Wolfram, sees a thousand clones of himself with Gunter, and is forced into an ostrich suit by Gwendal! Finally he reports his findings to Anissina, and she tells him why the experiment failed before. Back then, everyone just kept dreaming about the war: political meetings, the battlefield. When did they start dreaming about sand bears and animal suits? Is the castle full of children? But she didn't seem too upset about it...
> 
> All together now: Aaaaaaaaawwwww.


End file.
